Muscle protein synthesis is elevated after resistance exercise, but the time course of net muscle anabolism is unknown. We propose to investigate the time course of skeletal muscle protein synthesis and breakdown after a single bout of resistance-type activity that is either concentric or eccentric in nature. Stable isotope tracers will be utilized to measure these effects in male and female volunteers.